The Trials of the Hueiatl Wiki
Welcome to the The Trials of the Hueiatl Adventurer, Xinopanoltih to you from the great land Itencoatl. You have been invited to join our glorious Tlatlakualistli in the colorful port city of Yeyecame! This is our grandest celebration of our cooperation with your people. It gives an opportunity to deem your worth to uncover what our lands have to offer. Yeyecame holds amenities from the world round, and don’t be afraid to speak in common you’re you arrive.We hold onto our Tlacame ways, as much as we integrate your Quiyahaucmeh ones. The port provides plenty of entertainment you on your visit while you wait or if you do not wish to take part in our celebration. When you arrive, you will be met by a personal escort who will lead you to a place to stay during the festivities, and they will inform you where to go. So be sure not to lose this letter. We hope you prepare your best, and enjoy this chance. Amonemiliz, The Innenonotzal An Adventure in the Continent of Itenco Atl Itenco Atl is a land currently under siege by the forces of some dark magic that has taken a hold of the continent. Gods and people have disappeared, cults began taking over, disease spread among the people, and the landscape has become hostile. The council of the land called the Innenonotzal has decided to host their Tlatlakualistli in order to recruit brave adventurers to help them return their land to normalcy. The land of Itenco Atl can be divided into roughly 5 regions: the grasslands, the swamps, the deserts, the mountains, and the jungles. Each region has its name in Itlatol, the language of the Tlacame (the people of this continent region). They are the Zacatame, the Tlocuaume, the Tolhuil, the Intepetueh, and the Cuauhtla respectively. The people of this land are not all the same race. They are variants of the Human, Aarakocra, Lizardfolk, Yuan-ti, and Tabaxi races. The non-human races don't fall under the same stereotypes as the common races in the realms, as these were anthropomorphized from the animals of the land. Thus they don't fall under the alignments as in Toril or Abeir. The races, in the same order as previously mentioned are the Tlacatli, Yaokuautli, Tekuetl, Koatl, and Ocelotl. The land is protected by a barrier that does not allow those who have not proven their worth in the Tlatlakualistli to enter into the land. Those who pass the Tlatlakualistli receive an emblem bestowed from the gods that allow them to pass freely into and out of the barrier. The emblem isn't permanent, and can be removed if the gods see it fit. Without the emblem, the barrier will not allow you to travel far into the land. The only parts of the land that are not protected by the barrier are 5 port cities, that are considered entry points to the continent. Yeyecame is on the east side of the Continent, and is the only of the cities that is open at the time of the start of the adventure. Latest activity Category:Browse